Better than Fiction
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: 2x1x5, 3x4, lemon. Quatre parece revoltado por causa de como a maioria das autoras de fics retratam a si e aos outros e quer convencê-los a fazer algo sobre isso, mas Duo parece ter uma idéia bem melhor em como aproveitar as fanfics. Tradução.


**Better than Fiction**

_Autora: KMoney_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Título:** Melhor do que Ficção

**História cedida e revisada por:** Illy-chan

**Avisos:** Lemon, capítulo único, metafic, linguagem bem pesada

**Classificação:** NC-17, universo pseudo-alternativo

**Sumário da autora:** Quatre está insatisfeito com o modo como ele é descrito em muitas fics e decide conversar a respeito disto com os outros quatro pilotos.

**Sumário da tradutora:** Quatre parece revoltado por causa de como a maioria das autoras de fics retratam a si e aos outros e quer convencê-los a fazer algo sobre isso,

mas Duo parece ter uma idéia bem melhor em como aproveitar as fanfics.

**Casal:** 2x1x5, 3x4

* * *

_Fic pervertida para mais um tributo do Desafio Amores Possíveis! Está chegando! Dia 27, domingo de junho, teremos a publicação das fics participantes. Isso aqui é só para dar uma água na boca ^_~ Lemon de trio! Duo apronta com seus amantes Heero e Wufei; Quatre reclama, como assim 3x4 é praticamente oficial no anime, mas eles são os mais negligenciados pelas autoras? Será que o Desafio vai ajudá-los a dar uma alavancada na moral?_

_E confiram a tradução da fic Afterimage, postada no meu perfil! De um casal delicioso, sinistro lemon com 5x3!_

_*correndo para assistir o jogo do Brasil vs Portugal*_

_Abraços!_

* * *

Duo, Wufei, Trowa e Heero observavam pacientes Quatre andar de um lado para o outro na frente deles, os cabelos louros brilhando enquanto a lareira iluminava suavemente todo o seu corpo. O árabe os procurara várias vezes durante o dia e dissera-lhes para encontrá-lo no esconderijo às 21h para uma reunião importante. Por 5 minutos inteiros, eles o observaram andar. Finalmente, Duo não agüentou mais.

"Quat, por favor, pare de tentar fazer um buraco no chão e diga qual é o problema."

O loiro parou bem na frente da lareira, bloqueando a luz misteriosamente como um vilão de filme.

"Certo. Chamei vocês aqui para perguntar se gostam do modo como são retratados em várias fanfics. Porque eu, pelo menos, estou muito insatisfeito."

Silêncio total reinou por alguns segundos, então Duo caiu do sofá onde estava sentado entre Heero e Wufei, gargalhando. Quatre o fulminou com o olhar.

"Duo, é sério. Eu, pessoalmente acredito que sou totalmente incompreendido."

Heero puxou Duo do chão para o sofá novamente. Olhou para o jovem de trança e Wufei, depois para Trowa, este deu de ombros.

Wufei, sempre tentando resolver os problemas, perguntou: "Do que não gosta de como te descrevem, Quatre?"

O árabe cruzou os braços e respirou fundo "Na verdade, tenho uma longa lista, mas vamos começar com essa idéia de virgem tímido. É completamente equivocada. Chupei o pau do Trowa na primeira noite que o conheci. Por Alá! Quarenta fortões me seguem pelo universo e me chamam de Mestre!"

Wufei olhou de esguelha para Trowa e ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando uma confirmação. Trowa enrubesceu e assentiu. Duo assoviou.

"Parabéns, Trowa."

Quatre balançou-se de um lado para outro, irrequieto, e jogou as mãos pro alto.

"Tenham dó, pessoal, não acredito que estejam satisfeitos com todas as caracterizações que dão a vocês sem absolutamente nenhuma evidência. Wufei, o que tem a ver com você todos aqueles sangramentos de nariz? Heero, o que acha do modo que te fazem tratar o Duo? Duo, te descrevem como um idiota. Trowa, o que diz sobre ser retratado como uma porta?"

O japonês bufou: "Até parece que eu trataria Duo como uma posse sem valor. E mesmo se o fizesse, Duo jamais aceitaria ser chutado de um lado para o outro como um cão sarnento."

O rapaz de trança sorriu e acariciou a cabeça de Heero: "Calma, garoto. Quatre, entendo o que quer dizer, mas existem muitas autoras que escrevem fanfics maravilhosas. Particularmente, gosto das fics onde transo com Heero e Wufei ao mesmo tempo."

O chinês deu um tapa na cabeça de Duo: "Os sangramentos no nariz são um pouco extremos e improváveis, mas eu era virgem antes de Duo e Heero. E acredite quando digo que eles são bem melhores na cama do que são descritos. Entretanto, o cabelo de Duo dá mais trabalho do que vale a pena quando está solto quando transamos. Especialmente durante ménage à trois."

Foi a vez de Duo dar um tapa em Wufei.

Trowa pigarreou "Q, amor, estou bastante satisfeito com a quantidade de vezes que consigo te comer. Só fico infeliz quando você é capturado ou estuprado, ou ainda quando outro alguém fica com você, como o Zechs."

Quatre fez bico: "Bem, ainda acho que algumas fics vão longe demais."

"Hey, tive uma idéia, vamos tentar pensar em todas as coisas boas das fanfics. Eu vou primeiro."

Todos se viraram para ver Duo pensar.

"Tá, já sei. Gosto de como nossos cabelos são sempre lindos em boas fics," Duo sorriu "Quat, sua vez".

O pequeno loiro pensou. "Gosto de como o Trowa é flexível." O mencionado avermelhou-se.

"Agora eu." Heero determinou. "Gosto de como muitas vezes sou seduzido."

Wufei sorriu, malicioso: "Claro que gosta. Bem, gosto de ser difícil e seletivo."

"Eu de novo. Gosto de fazer Heero e Wufei gritarem."

Heero fez um som gutural e puxou Duo mais perto. "Eu gosto de gritar."

Wufei cruzou os braços. "Eu não grito".

Trowa revirou os olhos. Ele e Quatre já haviam passado várias noites ouvindo Wufei exigindo aos berros ser fodido com mais força, para a vizinhança inteira escutar.

Quatre franziu o cenho: "Pessoal, pulamos Trowa". O moreno de olhos verdes levantou-se da poltrona na qual estava sentado e o agarrou.

"Vamos subir e vou te mostrar o que gosto mesmo nas fanfics." Guiou o outro sem resistência para o andar de cima, deixando o trio excitado no andar debaixo.

Duo se soltou do beijo de Heero para pegar ar. "Cadê o Quat e o Trowa?"

Wufei sorriu malicioso: "Saíram enquanto vocês tentavam se devorar."

Duo pausou e sorriu abertamente: "Vem Wufei, vamos reencenar uma das minhas fanfics preferidas!"

Wufei levantou cautelosamente uma sobrancelha. As favoritas de Duo geralmente envolviam correntes.

"Qual seria, Maxwell?"

"Oh, você sabe, aquela do concurso pervertido 'Boys Next Door' [**1**], a 'Fantasies Can Come True' [**2**]."

Heero informou: "Mas Duo, não temos os acessórios para sadomasoquismo e Wufei está perfeitamente de acordo em nos deixar molestá-lo."

Duo considerou. "Tem razão, teremos que mudar um pouco as coisas e improvisar..." Sentou-se e se afastou do peitoral de Heero. Então se levantou, puxando o japonês com ele.

"Dispa-se Wufei, podemos não conseguir reencenar direito, mas podemos fazer o básico."

Wufei rapidamente se livrou das calças negras de seda do pijama que usava junto com a cueca preta. Estava bem ciente dos olhos o observando. Sentou-se de pernas abertas na beirada do sofá.

Duo se virou para Heero. "Agora você, Hee-chan, e depois se ajoelhe na frente do Fei."

Heero fez o que foi pedido exatamente como o outro, eficientemente, sem movimento desnecessários. Ajoelhou-se na frente do rapaz bronzeado sentado no sofá esperando instruções do mestre da brincadeira.

Duo removeu suas próprias roupas antes de dar as ordens.

"Regra número 1: Wufei não pode conversar com Heero. O que quiser dele, terá que pedir pra mim. Heero é uma extensão de mim mesmo. Regra número 2: Heero, você irá me obedecer. Qualquer desobediência resultará em punição. Se eu bolar outra regra, aviso vocês, certo? Agora, que comece o jogo."

Duo continuou:

"Heero, quero que você faça um boquete no Wufei como se ele nunca tivesse recebido um antes. Faça-o implorar, vamos fazê-lo gritar".

Heero inclinou-se para lamber a ereção de Wufei. Delicioso. Pegou a base para firmar e começou a engolir a glande, passando a língua levemente. Duo estava atrás dele, assistindo.

Wufei sibilou ao ser tomado por um calor molhado. Seus olhos semicerraram e arqueou o corpo tentando ser tomado mais fundo na boca de Heero.

Duo sorriu malicioso. "Nã-nã-não Wufei, não feche os olhos e não o apresse. Lembre-se, se quiser alguma coisa, peça a mim e vou considerar em atender seu pedido."

Wufei olhou feio para quem lhe dava tormento. Heero ia absurdamente devagar. Focando sua atenção apenas na ponta de sua ereção. Concentrou seu olhar no topo da cabeça castanha de cabelos badernados. Mentalmente desejando que fosse mais rápido.

Ficou surpreso quando Heero jogou-se para trás. Olhou para cima e viu Duo ajoelhado atrás de Heero, colocando-o de quatro. Uma vez que Heero estava levantado, Duo afastou as nádegas pálidas, curvou-se e lambeu o botão rosado que se contraia encontrado naquele vale suculento. Heero arfou e parou a sucção. Wufei choramingou.

Duo afastou-se. "Oh Heero," balançou a cabeça pesaroso. "Por acaso mandei parar de chupar?"

Heero negou com a cabeça.

"Bem, Heero, você terá que ser punido. Qual castigo quer? Vou te dar uma escolha. Posso deixá-lo nessa condição, insatisfeito, e chupar Fei eu mesmo, ou te foder tão forte que vai ficar dolorido amanhã. Então, o que vai ser?"

"Me fode," Heero arfou. Duo sorriu.

"Tudo bem, a escolha foi feita. Volte ao boquete no Fei, ele parece tão solitário e irritado. Não pare de chupar até ele gozar." Heero retornou a boca em Wufei. Duo se posicionou. 1,2,3.

Duo meteu em Heero o mais forte que conseguiu, tentando chegar o mais fundo possível na primeira tentativa. Um gemido agudo teria vindo da garganta de Heero se a mesma não estivesse cheia de Wufei.

As vibrações fizeram Wufei rosnar e apertar as mãos em punho. Estava determinado a não gritar ou pedir nada a Duo. Heero já havia falhado, mas ele venceria esse jogo.

Duo empurrou para frente com tudo o que tinha, sentindo uma excitação sádica ao presenciar Heero lutando para manter seu equilíbrio e não engasgar com Fei e o próprio tentando não gritar.

Wufei encarou seu demônio de olhos violeta e jurou conseguir sentir cada penetração. Ficaram assim, focados um no outro sobre a cabeça abaixada de Heero, enquanto Duo continuava a castigar o traseiro do japonês. O chinês estava atingindo rapidamente uma sobrecarga em seus sentidos.

Uma estocada particularmente profunda mandou o nariz de Heero para a virilha de Wufei. O japonês grunhiu. O rapaz de cabelos negros arfou, suas costas arquearam e ele gozou pra valer, banhando as amídalas de Heero. Logo antes de suas pálpebras se fecharem, viu o orgulho no semblante de Duo.

Heero libertou o membro de Wufei com um estalido e, apoiado contra o sofá, empurrou-se na direção de Duo. O jovem de trança o puxou para cima e encostou suas costas contra seu peito. Inclinou-se levemente, fazendo a coluna de Heero se curvar para trás e sua ereção apontar para Wufei.

O chinês olhou a cena esfomeado quando seus olhos se abriram. Duo parou de mordiscar o pescoço de seu amante japonês para capturar seu olhar novamente.

"Devolva o favor, Fei."

Sem hesitar, Wufei tomou o rapaz de olhos azuis completamente na boca. Heero gritou. Duo agarrou uma mão cheia de seda negra lustrosa que eram os cabelos de Wufei, e segurou o chinês no lugar enquanto dava uma última e brutal estocada em Heero. Wufei engasgou quando Heero liberou o líquido em sua garganta incapaz de se livrar da pegada firme de Duo. O gemido do rapaz de trança complementou o grito do japonês ao alcançarem o orgasmo.

Todos colapsaram no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Wufei tossiu e desembaraçou a mão de Duo de seu cabelo.

"Próxima vez, eu escolho a fanfic."

Heero sussurrou, "Graças aos deuses."

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

Notas: [**1**] Boys Next Door Smut Contest

[**2**] Fanfic da mesma autora

* * *

_**"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"**_


End file.
